Finally
by Accio Harry Potter
Summary: A game of truth or dare reveals Dean and Harry’s true feelings for each other. HPxDT, slash, lots of smut. Don’t like, then don’t read. This is in Dean’s POV. Please review! Thanks! I'm really bad at writing summaries, so just read the story anyways!


A game of truth or dare reveals Dean and Harry's true feelings for each other. HPxDT, slash, lots of smut. Don't like, then don't read. This is in Dean's POV.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. All of this awesomeness is the work of the magnificent J.K. Rowling.

**Finally**

I was sitting on my four poster bed, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

"I'm bored," Seamus announced to me and the other three boys in the room.

"Well there's nothing to do," Harry said lazily.

"We could play a game," Neville suggested.

"What are you, five, Longbottom?" Seamus said.

"It was just a suggestion!" Neville replied, obviously flustered.

"No, I think it's an excellent idea. We could play truth or dare," I said.

"What's truth or dare?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's a game that muggles play. Harry, you've played it before, haven't you?" I asked.

"No, but I've heard of it."

"How do you play?" Seamus asked.

"Well, you have two options in the game. You can either pick truth or you can pick dare. If you pick truth, then you have to answer a question truthfully, and if you pick dare, then we have to dare you to do something, and, well, you just have to do it," I explained to them.

"Okay, let's play," Harry said.

We all sat in a circle.

"I'll go first!" Seamus exclaimed. "Okay Dean, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Seamus asked me.

I smirked. "Nope," I said. This was true. I had lost my virginity last summer to a muggle; a boy muggle. His name was Jeremy. That's when I finally admitted to myself that I was gay. I had been denying it for a long time. Still, I haven't told anyone about this; not even Seamus.

Seamus' jaw dropped. "Whoa! With who? It was Ginny, wasn't it? Holy shit you fucked Ginny Weasley!"

Ron turned bright red. He said, "Seamus, never talk about my sister like that again, and Dean, if you did have sex with my little sister, I will kill you."

"Don't worry. It wasn't Ginny," I said.

"Well then who was it?" Seamus demanded.

"Oh no, it's my turn," I said. "Neville, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, who was your first kiss with?" I asked. I decided to be nice and go easy on him.

Neville turned really red. "I, um, I don't know," he stammered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I mean how would you not know?" Seamus asked, sounding confused.

"Because it hasn't happened yet, okay!" Neville turned bright red, and Seamus broke into hysterics.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Neville interjected. "Okay Harry, truth or dare?" Neville asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Dare."

"Ummmmm, let's see. Run to the common room and back in just your boxers, and if you see anyone, tell them that you're wasted on house elf pee."

All of the boys looked at Neville with strange looks on their faces.

"Neville, you're not serious, are you? I am not doing that!" Harry said.

"You have to Harry! Those are the rules, right Dean?" Seamus asked.

"Um, yeah. Sorry Harry, but you kind of have to," I told him.

Harry sighed and stood up. I tried not to look as he took off his clothes, but I have liked Harry since the begging of this year, so it was really hard to tear my eyes away from his sculpted muscles. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and unzipped his trousers, until he was just in his boxers. They were white with little golden snitches all over them. Seeing Harry like that put me in a state of semi-hardness.

"Okay, well here goes nothing."

Harry left the room and ran down the stairs. When he came back, his face was bright red.

"Was anyone down there?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. He looked super pissed off.

"Who?"

"Lavender and Parvati."

"And what did you tell them?"

"That I was wasted on house elf pee."

Everyone burst into laughter. He looked so cute standing there in his boxers, with an infuriated look on his face.

"Oh, Neville, you just wait," Harry said so seriously that Neville actually looked scared.

Harry quickly put his clothes back on and sat down in the circle.

"Ron, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss Neville on the lips."

"WHAT!?" Neville and Ron screamed at the exact same time.

"You have to. Besides, now whenever people ask Neville who his first kiss was with, he will have to say Ron."

Neville looked about ready to pass out, and Ron just looked pissed off beyond belief, but nonetheless, he leaned in and quickly kissed Neville on the lips. He then wiped his mouth off with his hand and muttered something along the lines of 'never again.'

"Seamus, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever hooked up with Lavender Brown?"

Seamus chuckled. "Yeah. After the Yule Ball, she gave head to me," he said smugly.

"Too much information! I just asked if you have. I didn't need the fucking details," Ron said.

Seamus just shrugged.

"My turn again! Harry, truth or dare?" Seamus blurted out.

"Dare."

"Hmmmm, dare again. I dare you to…kiss Dean," Seamus said.

My breath caught in my throat. I was still partially hard from seeing Harry in his underwear. If he kissed me, it might just push me over the edge.

"Okay."

Harry moved over towards me. I prepared myself. This was probably the only time this was ever going to happen, so I might as well enjoy it. He sat in front of me, his green eyes staring at me intensely. They had a surprising fire in them that I had never seen before. He hesitated, and then leaned in towards me slowly. His lips met mine, and I gasped at the sudden contact. I expected him to pull away immediately, but he didn't. I started moving my lips against his, following his lead. His tongue licked my lips, and I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues were moving together, fighting for dominance. He reached up and put his hand on the back of my neck. I was in heaven.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS?" Seamus' voice was a distant echo.

I just kept kissing Harry. He tasted better then firewhiskey. But then, I felt someone smack my back, and I finally pulled away. I was in a daze. I had forgotten that there were other people in the room. I had a massive erection, and the bulge was noticeable in my pants. I looked at Harry's lap. He had one too. I guess Harry had enjoyed it as much as I had. But no one even noticed our little "problems." They were too concentrated on the fact that two of their best friends just had a make out session right in front of them.

"What's the matter with you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I was wasted on house elf pee," he said sarcastically. It made me laugh.

"Okay, well I think that's enough for one night," Neville said.

Seamus and Ron agreed and they all walked over to their four posters. They all got in bed and closed their curtains without saying a word. Harry and I just sat there.

"So…" I said.

"So….." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah…" I said, worried about what he would say.

"Well, I liked it. I really did," confessed Harry.

"Yeah. Me too."

"I have an idea. Hold on a second," Harry said.

He got up and walked over to his trunk, pulling out a silvery cloak and an old piece of parchment.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said to me.

"Where? How? We'll get caught."

"We can go to the astronomy tower, and we won't get caught because this is an invisibility cloak, and this is a map of the school that shows where everyone is, so we know where to avoid," Harry said.

Then we both went under his invisibility cloak and walked up to the astronomy tower. It was beautiful. There was a full moon and the sky was filled with stars. We pulled off the invisibility cloak and lay on the floor, staring up at the sky. We were silent for a while.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

He sat up and kissed me, picking up right where we left off. I deepened the kiss this time, and he put his hands on my hips and pulled us closer together. I could feel his erection rubbing against my leg. I unzipped his trousers and looked up at him. He was breathing heavily, and then he nodded. I pulled down his trousers. Now he was just in his white boxers with the snitches on them. I pulled those down too, causing his hard cock to spring free. I grabbed it. I wasn't sure what he liked, but I decided to touch him the way I liked to be touched. I swirled my thumb around the head of his cock, causing him to make strange noises in the back of his throat. I began to pump him up and down his shaft, my nimble fingers moving swiftly over his erect member. I gradually began to stroke him faster and harder. I could tell that he was close. I wiped the pre-come off with my thumb, and brought it to my lips so that I could taste him. With my other hand, I started to pump him hard, until he cried out my name and came in my hand, his sweet juices spilling over. Although I enjoyed touching Harry, I had my own problems to deal with. My cock was practically throbbing. In a desperate need for friction, I grinded my erection against his leg. Harry understood what I needed. He unzipped my trousers and pulled down my boxers. I expected to feel his hand on my length, but instead, I felt an entirely new sensation. Something hot and wet enveloped the head of my member. I looked down and saw that Harry was giving head to me, and I felt a wave of extreme pleasure crash over me. He massaged his tongue around my hard on, and then took more of me into his mouth, licking the pre-come off of my tip. He began to pump me in and out of his mouth. He was teasing me with his tongue. He then took his hand and massaged my balls. It was driving me mad! All of those fantasies I had had about Harry touching me, tasting me, fucking me, were finally coming true. He kept pumping me while expertly teasing my balls. My hands were pulling at his already messy black hair, desperately trying to hold on. I wanted this to last forever, but I was very close. I could barley talk, but I managed to say,

"I'm gonna come."

My orgasm was powerful. It ripped through me, and my juices quickly filled Harry's mouth. He swallowed every drop, and then came up and kissed me so that I could taste myself. I smiled. I had never felt so incredible in my entire life. We were both satisfied. He pulled me close, and we remained silent. I was lightly tracing the scar on his forehead with my index finger.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When Seamus dared you to kiss me, what were you thinking?"

He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I was thinking, finally."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
